


Dark Stars – Archive of Lost Dreams

by Xayah90



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xayah90/pseuds/Xayah90
Summary: Ahri and her friends - family for them - are a small group of teenagers who live an almost normal life. They go to school, plan their future and try to make the best out of their situation to protect their home.But even if everything seems good at first, Ahri fears that there are problems in her small family and she tries everything to handle them, without knowing where it will lead them.
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> As I mentioned in one of my short stories I'm looking through my old Fics and found a few I liked but which were... poorly written. I know my writing style isn't that good yet but since I improved a lot I started to rework some of them, using them as distraction to my pretty dark main project. 
> 
> One of this Storys is this one - which changed alot. 
> 
> There are 3 partials, Pre-Corruption, the time when Ahri and Sarah try to grow close to their new members and meeting Lux, also how the life of Xayah and Rakan alongside Zoe went and the time after they became purified. 
> 
> The original Story - before I started to rework it - was already pretty long and it's not getting shorter this time. I might add some tags in the future, depending on what I keep and what not.
> 
> I wish you guys alot of fun and stay healthy!
> 
> Lots of Love  
> Kao 
> 
> (P.S.: tips to improve are always welcome, just keep in mind that english isn't my native language, if you dont want to comment here and already have my Discord or Insta-Name feel free to write me over there <3 )

You don't love someone for their looks,  
or their clothes,  
or for their fancy car,  
but because they sing a song only you can hear.

Oscar Wilde

**Part 1**

Even the stars Will lose their luster,  
Returning to dust

The sun is high in the sky, cheerful birdsong reaches the ears of the swimmers, mixed with the happy laughter of the visitors. "Catch!" shouts Rakan with a laugh, his fist slamming against the large, colorful beach ball, which flies toward Sarah and is hit by her in Xayah's direction. With a leap and outstretched fingers, she just manages to hit the beach ball in Ahris' direction before Xayah lands in the water again with a loud splash, completely underwater. Grinning, she breaks through the surface of the water again, brushing her wet hair out of her face, her eyes shining with joy.

"That was close!"

A sly smirk curls Rakan's lips as he glances over at his girlfriend, his eyes no longer on the others, so he doesn't even notice the beach ball coming in his direction. At least not until the ball hits him right on the head and he looks in surprise at Neeko, who is laughing loudly and pointing her finger at him, her laughter cheery and happy, so that shortly after the others join in her laughter as well. "We should enjoy the last days of the vacations," Ahri laughs, looking at the others with a smile as she climbs the steps out of the pool and walks over to her sun lounger. "In two weeks, the vacations end, and then things will start to get serious."

Briefly, Rakan grimaces, looking from one to the other. "It's going to be weird being the new ones," he mutters, face contorting again. "We'll be 'Freshman'," Xayah laughs, winking at him and tossing the beach ball in his direction again, while Sarah follows her friend up the steps and to the lounge, placing herself under a large sun umbrella. They toss the ball back and forth for a while before Neeko also gets tired of it and follows the other two to their towel, which lies on the grass instead of on one of the couches.

With a nod in the direction of the others, Xayah makes her way to them as well, laughing softly as Rakan wraps his arms around her waist from behind and presses a loving kiss to the back of her neck before rubbing his face lightly against it and whispering softly in her ear. "I love you, Miella... no matter what school we have to go to and how many times we repeat this period, I love you," he murmurs softly so only she can hear.

Slowly she turns to him, putting her arms around his neck and looking deep into his eyes, a soft smile on her lips. "I love you too, Mieli, more than anything in this world. And anything else in the galaxy." Gently, she presses her lips to his, running her fingertips over his back as she threatens to lose herself in his presence. When their lips separate again, they smile lovingly at each other before Rakan nods slowly in the direction of the others.

"Shall we go over to them?"

With a soft giggle, she nods, snuggling against his arm as he leads her out of the water. "How about ice cream?" he asks in good mood, to which Xayah nods brightly, pointing with her free hand to a café standing in the pool area, with only three other patrons waiting outside. "What kind do you think we should bring the others?" Xayah looks at him questioningly, straightening the thin cloth she has wrapped around her waist and covering her legs slightly, her hand resting on her mint green gem. 

With a gentle smile, Rakan looks at her, brushing a hand over her cheek. "For Sarah Stracciatella, Ahri Vanilla with cream, and for Neeko.... hmm...", he muses, looking thoughtfully over at the young Guardian, who is crouching in the meadow holding a vegetable stick in the direction of a bush, her tail wrapped around her legs, her colorful bikini an eye-catcher even from the distance. "Raspberry with fizzy bits?"  
Hesitantly, Xayah nods before she shakes her head. "Strawberry with cake chunks!"

With an approving nod, he walks over to the counter, giving the shop assistant a bright smile. "Hello," he smiles, receiving a similar one from the young woman behind the counter. "We'd like five cups each with two scoops of ice cream. One stracciatella and vanilla with caramel sauce, one vanilla and chocolate with whipped cream and a cherry on top. Then one strawberry cheesecake and vanilla with caramel bits, topped with strawberry sauce and colorful sprinkles. And..." For a long moment Rakan looks thoughtfully at his girlfriend, who looks at him attentively. "I would say... One scoop with peppermint ice cream and chocolate chips, and one with nougat. Chocolate sauce to go with it." 

She nods at him in confirmation, her smile wider than before as she presses herself tighter against his arm and plants a light kiss on it. "And for me, a scoop of cherry ice cream and one with chocolate. With chocolate sauce!" he laughs cheerfully as he watches the young woman begin to fill the small paper cups. Satisfied, he hands her a banknote before they take the cups and walk over to the others. "We brought ice cream," Rakan laughs, handing the cups around as Xayah places the cup with Neeko's ice cream on her blanket and walks over to her, crouching down next to her. "Neeko, we brought ice cream, would you like to come over?" she asks softly, stroking the young Guardian's hair, who excitedly insists that she'll be right there, before Xayah gets up and walks over to Rakan, sitting down next to him. 

With a laugh, she presses herself against him, avoiding Sarah's surprised glance and shoving a large spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, humming happily. "You guys have been gone a long time." Sarah looks at the two of them from her seat, one brow raised as she adjusts her sun hat with a hand, running her fingers over her gem, which is attached to the center of the large, red bow. She runs her little spoon over a scoop of ice cream, leaning back on the lounger as Neeko comes running over to them and drops onto the blanket with a happy squeak, picking up her sundae and shoving a large spoon into her mouth.

"You're all in a good mood today," Ahri smiles happily, holding her spoonful to her lip, careful not to let any of the slightly runny cream drip down and stain her pink striped swimsuit. Cheerfully, Neeko nods at her, head up at her as her eyes sparkle happily. "It's nice to have a day off like this," Rakan laughs, stretching out as he places the empty cup beside him, arms folded behind his head. After a moment, Xayah lies down beside him, running a finger over his chest and drawing some lines, her lips formed into a satisfied smile before she runs her finger over the small, star-shaped gem on his necklace. 

The next time they look over at Ahri and Sarah, Ahri is lying on her belly, the large open space in her swimsuit facing the sun as she has fallen asleep, a relaxed smile on her face. With a grin, Rakan gestures for the others to be quiet as he picks up the bottle of sun milk and carefully paints a smile on Ahri's back. Surprised, Sarah looks up from her book, quietly shaking her head with a laugh before turning a page and returning her attention to the text in front of her. 

"We should go into the water for a bit," Xayah laughs, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek before she stands up and fluffs her cloth, making sure nothing can be seen through it. "Keep an eye on Ahri please, don't want her to get sunburned," Rakan laughs, winking at her before turning back to his girlfriend and giving her a suggestive look. "We could do something else in the locker rooms," he murmurs softly in her ear, prompting her to press her hand to his face with a laugh and shake her head. "You're unbelievable!"  
"And you still love me."

Rakan looks down at Xayah, raising his eyebrows with a broad grin, causing Xayah to just roll her eyes before jumping into the air with a sharp shriek, startled. She quickly turns around, eyes wide as her thin scarf clings to her like a second skin. " Get a room!" With a cheerful laugh, Sarah looks at the two of them, her water pistols still in her hands as she pretends to blow the smoke away. 

With a shake of her head, Xayah walks back to her blanket, placing her scarf on it as she looks around for her towel. "Now don't act like it's the end of the world when people can see your bare thighs," Sarah jokes, rolling her eyes as she picks up her phone and starts scrolling through Instagram. 

When Ahri wakes up some time later, she is amazed as she finds herself lying under Sarah's parasol. "Where are the others?" she mumbles sleepily, eyes fixed on her friend and suppressing a yawn. "Our two lovebirds went to play in the water for another round. And Neeko is playing back there by the bushes with a little animal, I think a cat or rabbit or something." 

Ahri looks around in surprise, her brow furrowed slightly, as she sees Neeko crouching in the grass some distance away, her attention focused on something in the bushes in front of her. Slowly, Ahri straightens up, gesturing to her sister. "Is everything alright, Neeko? What did you find there?" she asks cheerfully, a wide smile on her lips as Neeko turns around, excited. "Neeko has found new friend," the young Guardian laughs cheerfully, turning back to the bushes as she takes a vegetable stick from a plastic box and holds it up to the bushes, which begin to rustle. 

~ * ~ 

Some time later, as the group leaves the pool and makes their way back home, Rakan gives Neeko a questioning look. "What were you doing at the bushes anyway?" he asks curiously as he grabs Xayah's hand and squeezes it gently, flashing a smile at her lips. "Neeko made new friend!"

Surprised, the others look over at her, unspoken questions clear on their faces. "A... new friend?" Xayah raises a brow, to which Neeko nods merrily and reaches for her bag before flipping the flap back and a small raccoon peeks out of it. "Neeko's new friend, Coony!"

Abruptly, the others stop as Neeko gently pats the little forest animal on the head. " Uhm... Neeko... that's not a pet, that's a raccoon!" Speechless, Ahri looks at her, eyes widening, receiving a confused look from Neeko, who just nods cheerfully. "Neeko knows that Coony is raccoon, Coony loves Neeko," she giggles softly, not taking her eyes off the little animal, while the others give each other notable looks without saying anything else about it. 

"We could make a place for him in the garden," Rakan throws into the discussion after some time, receiving just nods from the others in reply, still completely speechless. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have readed the first version of this chapter, sorry for deleting it again! I noticed afterwards that i missed an important part from my outlines.
> 
> Sometimes I'm really wondering why I double check it if I still forget something important~

For a brief moment, Xayah's face twists as her eyes move over the various dishes on the table while the others cheerfully pick from the plates, platters, and bowls. Astonished, Rakan looks up, tilting his head slightly to the side. "You should eat something, dear," he laughs softly, grabbing a Styrofoam cup filled with Wantan soup and holding it in Xayah's direction.

Slowly, she shakes her head before reaching out for the cup as she sees Rakan's disappointed face. With quivering fingers, she opens the lid before peering into the cup and stirring it with a spoon, shoving mushrooms, cabbage, and wantan from side to side. Questioningly, Ahri looks at her, reaching a hand across the table and brushing the back of her hand with her fingertips. "Is something wrong?"

Briefly, Xayah bites her lower lip before looking up and giving Ahri a smile. "I'm just not feeling that well, don't worry about it," she laughs softly, placing the cup on her empty plate without having eaten a single spoon. From across the table, Neeko looks at her, her face more serious than the group is used to from the young Guardian. "Neeko wonder if Xayah is sick?" she asks thoughtfully, one finger pressed against her cheek, eyes worriedly locked on Xayah. 

"I just don't feel well, don't worry about it, my sweet little tomato."

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Sarah roll her eyes as she shoves a large piece of meat into her mouth, careful not to drip sweet and sour sauce on her clothes. Ahri looks at her questioningly, receiving a shoulder shrug from Sarah in response."Don't be dramatic," she mutters before shoving a fork full of rice into her mouth, eyes fixed on her phone. 

"Sarah!" 

Ahri looks indignantly at her friend, her hand stopped in mid-motion as her eyes widen. "What?" the red-haired Guardian mutters, not looking up from her phone as she takes a sip of Coke. Speechless, she shakes her head as her eyes move from Sarah to Xayah and back again. 

With a shake of her head, Xayah looks over at her sister who is looking bored at her phone. "I may be acting weird, but I'm not an insensitive asshole like you." Her voice is quiet, but the challenge in her pitch is clear, causing Sarah to raise her head and look at the young woman across the table with a raised eyebrow. "Who asked your opinion?" hisses Sarah, eyes narrowing to slits. 

"I could ask you the same thing," Xayah spits back, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she glances at the other dismissively. "Hey, hey, take it easy, ladies. We're not gonna let this end up ugly, are we?" throws Rakan in soothingly, receiving a nod from both of them before Sarah slowly gets up. With a confident smile, she tosses her hair back, winking at Rakan, before moving towards the stairs, giving Xayah one last provocative look. "It's enough that one around here is ugly, you're absolutely right," she laughs, moving upstairs

Abruptly, Xayah jumps up, looking after the red Guardian her eyes blazing with anger. "I hope karma slaps you in the face! Before I do!" she shouts loudly before taking the stairs up as well and disappearing into her room, slamming the door behind her and leaving the others in the kitchen in silence.

~ * ~

With a low hum, Rakan places a few jars with spreads on the kitchen table before looking at his work. Next to a large bottle of freshly squeezed orange juice, there is also a pot of hot cocoa on the table, along with a large plate full of pancakes. Satisfied, he nods, putting a cap over the pancakes to keep them warm, before he goes over to the other side of the room and drops onto the comfortable sofa turning on the TV. 

After some switching around, he stops at a sitcom while looking through one of the magazines Ahri keeps picking up. With a soft sigh, he places the magazine aside as she slowly comes down the stairs and joins him, throwing herself into the big comfy chair where Sarah usually sits. 

"Good morning." With a yawn, she looks at the TV, her brow furrowed slightly as Rakan looks at her closely. "You look exhausted," he notes with a slight smile on his lips, looking at Ahri carefully. Her eyes move to her fingers before slowly settling on him.

"Um... Rakan?"

He looks at her in surprise, the uncertainty evident in her voice. He puts his head to the side slightly, nodding to show her he's listening, not taking his eyes off her. Her ears drop a little as she looks back down, thinking about how to bring up what's troubling her. "I... think we have a problem..." she says as she raises her head again. "As a team...I feel like something has gone terribly wrong at some point...And I just don't know what it is or how to fix it." she murmurs, eyes fixed directly on Rakan, who nods thoughtfully. 

"You're talking about Sarah and Xayah and situations like last night, right?" He looks at her intently as he leans forward a bit. She nods hesitantly. "I thought everything was going to be okay after the day went so great. As far as I noticed, there were no fights between them at the swimming pool," she sighs, dropping back and looking at him seriously. Again he nods, sitting down more comfortably as well. "I felt the same way you did," he murmurs, eyes darting briefly over the TV. " We need to manage somehow to get these two to learn to work together."

"We're family, after all," Ahri mutters, playing with one of her sleeves as she glances helplessly over at Rakan. "I know we have to do something to get a handle on the situation.... I just don't know what," she mutters, averting her gaze. For a moment Rakan is silent before he stands up, a wide smile on his lips as he looks at Ahri seriously. "I have an idea. But...", he stops and the smile on his lips changes, becoming apologetic. "You're going to have to push through to get it done. I doubt they''ll be happy about it."

~ * ~

"Hey guys! We'd need to discuss something, please come to the living room everyone!"  
Surprised, Xayah looks to Rakan, raising an eyebrow. "I wonder what she wants to discuss with us." He grins broadly at her and places a hand on her shoulder, pressing gently. "I'm sure you'll hate her idea. You always hate her ideas. Sometimes I really wonder why the First Star put you, Ahri and Sarah on the same team. It's like trying to fight fire with an even stronger fire." He laughs out loud, giving her a cheerful wink. 'I wonder if he knows that's absolutely not funny?" it slips through her mind and a slight sigh escapes her lips.

Her eyes shift to the floor and she takes a deep breath. "Come on, let's see what she has to say." Her voice is sugary sweet, perhaps a little too sweet, as Rakan looks at her from the side in surprise at this tone. Without responding to his questioning look, Xayah leaves the room and walks into the living room, Sarah and Neeko already sitting on the sofa, all waiting for Rakan and her. "What took you so long?" Sarah grins from one ear to the other. "I guess you had to get cleaned up first, huh?" Speechless, Xayah rolls her eyes and sits down on one of the comfortable chairs. The only one missing is Rakan, needing an extra appearance again, though the group isn't used to anything else from him.

After a short while, Rakan is the last to join the group from the bathroom, fiddling with the fly of his pants. Sarah bursts into tears laughing while Xayah's face turns the same color as her hair and she buries her face between her hands in embarrassment. Rakan looks back and forth between the two in confusion, one brow raised questioningly. "You took very long," Sarah says with a wink, to which he grins and merely nods.  
  
"So, enough of that before this goes wrong." Ahri looks over at Xayah for a moment before looking from one to the other. "We're having some... Problems between us. I think each of us has already realized that. That's why I've planned something special, to strengthen the bond that unites us again. The way it used to be before the problems started. That's why... I have signed up for us as a group to go to Camp Targon this year. It is a camping trip for groups up to 5 people. There is a large lake and it will take place right during the annual shooting star rain. I think that will be pretty good for us, not only as a team, but also as friends." Ahri tries to smile while Sarah and Xayah almost sigh out loud in chorus.

"Camping?"

For a moment, Xayah looks from one to the other, brows drawn together. 'Camping? With them? That surely will go wrong... Rakan would just admire himself in the reflection of the lake, Ahri would just whine about her fingernails breaking, Sarah would certainly go hunt some poor, cute woodland creatures, and Neeko would.... Maybe find some worms and eat them. Or something along those lines,' it flashes through her mind and she pauses, eyes fixed on Neeko. For the first time, Xayah really realizes that she doesn't really know anything about Neeko. She bites her lower lip, mentally deciding that she wants to change that. Neeko is her friend, she wants to learn more about the young guardian.

"I'm not sure that's such a good id-" begins Sarah but is interrupted by Neeko. "Neeko likes idea. Neeko thinks we' ll have a lot of fun."

"Then I guess it's settled, we'll go to Camp Targooon," Rakan sings, stroking Neeko's hair.

"We have two tents, a big three person tent and a smaller one for two. I'd say you two share the smaller tent, for some privacy." Ahri looks from Rakan to Xayah, winking slightly. "That's a great idea, shooting stars are soo romantic." Rakan smiles enthusiastically, while Xayah raises an eyebrow. "Whatever you say, babe."

"When do we have to leave?" asks Sarah.

Ahri scratches the back of her head sheepishly. "Today. To be exact... Two hours from now. So please, pack your stuff as soon as possible, remember, something for daytime, sleeping stuff, bathing stuff, towels, anything that's important. Oh and I don't want us to use our powers unless we are forced to. I want us to spend these 5 days as normal friends."

Sarah sighs loudly. "But I can take Boki and Baki with me, can't I?" Ahri nods. "Of course, I'll take Kiko on our little trip too. They're part of our family after all."

~ * ~

Back in her room, Xayah takes a large travel bag out from under the cozy double bed before walking over to the closet and looking through the various clothing items. With a soft sigh, she throws some dresses, shorts and shirts together on the bed, followed by socks and underwear. Just as she is trying to decide whether to pack the swimsuit or the bikini, Rakan enters the room, grinning and pointing to the swimsuit. "You know Honey, bikinis are sexy but this swimsuit is just hot. But whatever you wear, I won't leave your side. Just to make sure no one tries anything stupid." He smiles softly at her, putting his arms around her before he breathes a tender kiss on her lips.

He gently strokes her cheek with his thumb, the smile on his lips widening before he gives her another gentle kiss on the forehead. 'I'm so lucky to have him by my side. Maybe he's a little stupid sometimes, maybe he's forgetful beyond belief and very often still half of a child, but he's the best that could ever happen to me. He''s my Rakan.' She smiles at the thought, wrapping her arms around him before she breathes a kiss on his neck. For a brief moment, síe hesitates, running her fingernails softly down his back, causing a slight goosebump to spread across his arms, leading Xayah to bite him softly at the nape of his neck. His eyes gleam as he hugs her tighter, running a hand through her hair.

For a moment she stares at him, a soft smile on her lips. Lovingly, he takes her face between his hands and breathes a kiss on her nose, receiving a soft giggle from her in response. 

It takes a moment for them to separate again, a soft smile playing around both of their lips. Xayah's eyes widen as he kneels in front of her, a small box wrapped in red velvet in his hand. As he opens the box, her eyes widen a little more, a delicate silver ring tucked into the cushion, thin leaves lining the upper side and ending in a light blue crystal. 

"Miella," he begins, his smile widening and he holds the ring a little higher. " I was going to ask you another time but with each passing day it' s proven over and over again that you are the love of my life. I want to be with you forever no matter what. I will never leave your side. Therefore... will you marry me?"

Without saying anything, she throws herself around his neck, a single tear running down her cheek. "I love you too Rakan, more than anything in the world," she whispers softly, snuggling tightly against him. "But... the question is so sudden! Ask me again when we get back from this trip," she whispers softly before pressing her lips against his again.

With a smile, he nods, gently stroking her hair before stepping away from her and closing the box again, slowly straightening up and walking over to the bedside table where he places the box inside. "I'm sorry, Honey," she murmurs, giving him a slight smile as he turns around in surprise. He steps up to her again, lifting her chin with one hand. "You don't have to apologize, babe. It wasn't a no." He laughs softly, pressing another kiss to her lips.

"We should get our stuff together, honey. And tonight we'll be able to watch the first shooting stars together, just the two of us, it'll be really romantic." Slowly she opens her mouth to say something back but he lays his finger on her lips, stopping her from saying anything. "You don't have to say anything, darling. I won't force you, don't worry. I just want to create wonderful memories with you by my side. I love you no matter what." He kisses her again and tenderly strokes her ear before kissing it gently as well. For a split second, Xayah trembles barely noticeable, relieved that Rakan doesn't notice. 

After everyone has finished packing, they take their bags to the living room. Together they take everything to the bus and a few hours later the small group has arrived at the camp. "Okay guys, you wait here, I'll check us in, get the map and all the informations where our campsite is. If it takes longer than 15 minutes, we'll meet at the notice board," Ahri says, walking away toward the registration area. A young man sits there, eyes bored on his cell phone.

"Name?"

"Ahri," she laughs with a smile in her voice. "My group is called Star Siblings."  
"That's... cute."  
Ahri's smile widens and she grins slightly, an unspoken challenge hidden within. "Yes, it is. Do you have any problem with it?"

"No, it's fine. Here's the map, you and your group have campsite CT13, it's right between the bordering forest and the lake. You can't miss it." He hands Ahri the map, some flyers and points to a spot behind the trees where the tents can be set up.

With a wide smile, Ahri returns to the others, eyes shining as she passes the information to the group. Happily, she points to the spot between the trees where the camp can be set up somewhere. Sarah and Xayah glance at each other, the first time in a long time they agree. Neither of them is sure that this trip was a good idea.

~ * ~

It takes a while to set up both tents and have the bags stored inside. Sarah and Neeko have already gone to see what they can pick up at the food counter, while Xayah stretches and walks over to Ahri. Surprisingly, they are alone. "What's the plan for today, boss?"

Perplexed, Ahri looks at her before bursting into loud laughter. "Don't call me that, Xayah. We're on vacation and want to improve our general situation. Besides... I suspect you and Rakan could use a little time together as well. What do you say you two take some time for yourselves tonight and we'll start out together as a group tomorrow." She winks at her and a soft laugh escapes her throat as Xayah looks at her confused, uncertain if she should feel offended by Ahri or not. Slowly she nods, deciding to ignore the slight dig. "See you later then." Slowly she turns around, walking away towards the lake.


End file.
